1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat-panel display apparatus such as a liquid-crystal display apparatus, a plasma display apparatus, etc., and to a relatively large-sized display apparatus having a so-called 40-inch or larger image display area, for example.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional image display apparatuses include that disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-24992. With the image display apparatus disclosed therein, a plurality of electrical parts are mounted on the back side of a chassis, and a liquid-crystal panel is attached to the chassis, with the back plate of the liquid-crystal panel placed over the front side of the chassis. Also, a front cover is attached to the chassis, with the display surface of the liquid-crystal panel facing in the front opening from behind the front cover. A leg supported on a stand is fixed to connectors of stays that are attached to the chassis.
With this image display apparatus, the liquid-crystal panel is replaced as described below. First, the leg supported on the stand is detached. Next, the front cover is detached from the chassis, the liquid-crystal panel is detached from the chassis, and then another new liquid-crystal panel is attached to the chassis. The front cover is then attached to the chassis, and the leg supported on the stand is fixed.
With the image display apparatus constructed as above, the work of replacing the liquid-crystal panel involves difficulties because the liquid-crystal panel has a rather heavy weight itself.